The Mirror to the Past
by BlueRedPinkRanger
Summary: Sarah O'Connor, the Pink Star Ranger, gets sent to the past and goes on a wild adventure.  Former power rangers appear in this story. main pairings are Billy/Sarah and Ben/Ashley. Sarah and Ben and their team are my OC's.
1. Into the Past

**Authors note: I was inspired to write this story after watching the Wild West Rangers. I love Power Rangers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. The Star Rangers , their allies, their enemies, and their hometown are _mine _and have been originated from my own imagination. Please enjoy.**

THE MIRROR TO THE PAST

A POWER RANGERS STORY

Chapter 1: Into The Past

(Woodland Ca, 2012) Sarah O'Connor, the Pink Star Ranger, and her ranger team were all eating at their favorite restaurant, Dairy Queen, celebrating their latest victory against the evil Argo. "Do you guys know what?" Asked Benjamin "Ben" Richards, the Green Star Ranger, with a little laugh. Sarah and Emily Lee, the Yellow Star Ranger, both just smiled and said, "what?" "That we are the best rangers that ever lived!" screamed Ben, the other rangers all wore alarmed expressions on their faces when this happened. Chris Knight, the Blue Star Ranger, who was sitting next to Ben, threw his hand over his mouth trying to shut him up. When Ben finally calmed down, Matthew "Matt" York, the Red Star Ranger, looked kinda mad and they all guessed it was Ben's outburst that had upset him. Kyle Johnson, the Black Star Ranger, smiled playfully at Matt and said, "Oh cheer up Mattie, Ben meant no harm, he was just having fun, it was an accident." And so Matt did "cheer up" so they all went back to having their fun. About 15 minutes later Sarah looked at her watch and realized that she needed to get to the library before it closed. "Hey guys, gotta go, the library you know," she said sadly, "see ya" "see ya," the others said in unison. On her way out, she got held up by a group of little leaguers, who were all trying to decide what kind of ice cream they each wanted. So while Sarah waited to leave she pulled out her compact and gave herself a touchup (she was unaware that when she wasn't looking Argo had sent down a monster, Eclipse, who had cast a time traveling spell on the compact's mirror). As soon as Sarah looked into the mirror, it transported her through time and the next thing she knew she was sitting on someone's lap, that someone she had no idea, until she turned her head. And instantly she wished she hadn't because she was sitting on a young man's lap and it wasn't just any young man, it was the most handsome young man she had ever seen and she became very faint.

**So here's Chapter 1. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	2. Meet the Rangers

**Here's Chapter 2! Please R&R.**

Chapter 2: Meet the Rangers

Indeed Sarah did faint. When she came to, she was laying down on a couch. Her vision was blurry at first, but then it cleared and she saw six unfamiliar faces staring down at her. One was a Caucasian girl, who was very thin with brown eyes and brown hair and wore a light pink T-shirt, another was an Asian girl with 100% black hair and wore a yellow dress, after the girls there were two Caucasian boys one was thin with long brown hair, brown eyes and wore a green jacket, the other was muscular with short brown hair, brown eyes and wore a red sleeveless jacket, after them there was an African-American boy with very short black hair and wore a black long-sleeved shirt, and finally she saw the boy she had sat on. But now she got a better look at him, he was Caucasian with brown-blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and he wore glasses and a short-sleeved blue shirt with overalls. "Where am I?" Asked Sarah weakly, "you're at the Youth Center" said the brown haired girl. "Where?" Sarah was now really confused. "Am I in Woodland, California?" "No" answered the Asian girl, "you're in Angel Grove, California." Sarah, now very confused, sat up and saw that at a counter some guy was using a blender that her parents used to own back in the 1990's "what year is this?" she timidly asked. The boy with muscles answered her,"1993", he said puzzled. Now it dawned on her as she looked at the six teens, who were wearing assorted colors, she realized that they were the original Power Rangers! Sarah didn't know anything else about Zordon's Power Rangers except that they were first founded in the year 1993. And somehow she had gotten taken from 2012 and was placed in 1993, "who are you guys anyway?" The girl with brown hair spoke up first, "I'm Kimberly, Kimberly Hart" she introduced herself," And this is Trini Kwan" she nodded to the Asian girl standing next to her. Then Kimberly introduced the boys," this is Jason Lee Scott and Zack Taylor" Kim nodded to the boy with muscles and the African-American boy. Finally, Kim turned her attention to the last two boys, the one with long hair and the cute one with glasses, and she said, "And these two are Tommy Oliver and Billy Cranston." "Billy" Sarah mouthed the name of the boy she had sat on and realized that she liked him very much. "And who are you" asked the one called Tommy, Sarah looked at Tommy and realized that she didn't like him at all, but she answered him," My name is Sarah O'Connor."


	3. The Evil Plan

**Well here we are, Chapter 3 and the plot thickens.**

Chapter 3: The Evil Plan

Woodland, 2012: At the hidden palace of the Star Rangers mentors, Princess Eyela and her older brother, Prince Willem, the star rangers have gathered and are concerned about the disappearance of Sarah the Pink Star Ranger.

"Where is she Eyela?" Asked Matt, who had always thought of Sarah as a sister, "yeah the last time we saw her it was at Dairy Queen this afternoon," said Ben. "And she left before the rest of us cause she had to go to the library," Emily chimed in, "but when we went to the library, they said that she was never there," Chris spoke up, "so do you know where she is Eyela? Willem?" Kyle asked. The two young aliens looked at each other, were silent for a moment, and then Willem spoke first, "Earlier today Eyela had a vision, a vision of Sarah being whisked out of this century and into another," Willem spoke with his Geminian accent, that when the kids first became power rangers both of the girls, Sarah and Emily, thought it sounded charming, now the prince of Gemini looked at his sister, who finished, "we think that Argo sent a monster, who whisked Sarah back to the time of the original Power Rangers," Eyela spoke with a light accent, "but try not to worry, we'll keep an eye on the situation, and let you know when we have more information."

Argo's lair, the Moon: "Eclipse, you disgusting creature, so far my plan is working perfectly and you're actually doing it correctly!" Argo's deep slug like voice boomed. The king alien slug was seated on his cushioned throne with his beautiful human daughter, Nora, seated at his feet. "Thank You Master," Eclipse was surprised that his master was so pleased, "and now Master, I have a special gift for you!" Argo leaned forward on his throne, "oh really, what is it?" Eclipse motioned with his hand to some Wornets, hornet like foot soldiers of Argo, and they wheeled in six lab tables. "Well Master, I went back in time to the year 1998 and captured the six Space Rangers," Eclipse announced. The tables were lined up in front of Argo and he looked upon the Space Rangers: Andros the Red Space Ranger, Ashley Hammond the Yellow Space Ranger, T.J. Johnson the Blue Space Ranger, Cassie Chan the Pink Space Ranger, Carlos Vallerte the Black Space Ranger, and Zhane the Silver Space Ranger all laying unconscious on the tables. Then Argo spoke, "good, first we'll brainwash them into serving me, then, we'll send them to destroy the rangers of 1993, and when those rangers are gone, the entire world will be mine!"

**Thanks for reading. Coming up is Chapter 4. Please R&R. And check out Spikelightening.**


	4. Opposites Attract

**Hi everybody! Chapter 4 is here. Please R&R.**

Chapter 4: Opposites Attract

(Angel Grove, 1993) "So Sarah, where're you from"? Asked Zack, they were all sitting at a table drinking some type of smoothies. "I'm from Woodland," Sarah replied, careful not to mention being from the year 2012. "That's pretty far away," said Trini, who looked kinda puzzled, "are you here on vacation, visiting family, or what"? Kimberly inquired, that question kinda threw Sarah off, but she thought of an answer pretty quickly, "I'm just passing through," she replied again, "my parents and I are on our way to Stone Canyon for a family reunion." She knew it probably sounded stupid, but it was all she could think of at the moment, "so what does Stone Canyon got that Angel Grove doesn't," dumbly asked Tommy, Sarah gave an annoyed expression and answered, "my family," "duh," Jason responded. Billy had been quiet ever since Sarah met him, and she wished he would say something. "So what about you guys, what do you like to do?" Sarah asked this not only because she was interested in what they all liked to do, but because she wanted to hear Billy talk, she wanted to hear Billy's voice. They all answered pretty quickly, "I like to practice and teach martial arts," said Jason, "me too," Tommy piped up, "I like gymnastics," answered Kimberly, "I like yoga," responded Trini, "I totally dig hip-hop," said Zack, Billy, kinda shyly, spoke for the first time since Sarah's arrival, "I like science, chemistry, Biology, and anything else that has to do with science." When Billy spoke it made Sarah a little light headed, in a good way of course, not only did she like him, she also liked his voice. She realized that he was very smart and she liked smart guys (after all she didn't want to date a dumb guy) and she hoped that Billy liked her too. Kimberly, seeing the look in the two teen's eyes, got up from the table and said, "come on Trini, we've got some shopping to do, Jason, you and Tommy got your next class in five minutes, and Zack, why don't you come with us, we could use someone strong to carry our things," Zack shrugged, but when he noticed the way Billy was looking at Sarah he got the hint that these two kids wanted to be alone, "sure," he said then got up and left with the girls, but before he did leave he whispered to Sarah, "Billy thinks you're pretty," then he was gone, as well as all the other rangers except Billy and instantly Sarah couldn't wait to get to know him better. And she knew the name of what feeling she was experiencing and its name was LOVE.

Argo's lair, the Moon

As Nora, Argo's daughter, walked down the cold, dark hallways of her father's ship she couldn't help but feel that she was missing something in her life. As she passed the door to the laboratory she couldn't help but look in to see what her father's scientists were doing to the Space Rangers. When she looked in however, she got sick to her stomach. She saw the rangers lying there, still unconscious, upon the lab tables with wires and different colored tubes coming out of their heads and bodies. She also heard Clockster, Argo's top mechanic, talking to his assistant, Searus, "we will put these mind chips into the ranger's brains and then we'll be able to control them like robots," Clockster said pointing to a small piece of metal circuitry in his hand, "it'll be excellent master, the rangers new master will be Argo and they won't even know what their doing," Searus praised his master and the two got right to their work, implanting the mind chips onto the rangers brains. After hearing all this Nora ran as fast as she could to her bedroom. Once there, she lay down on her bed and for some reason she then became interested in time travel, she wondered what Earth was really like in 1993. Nora then decided to go find Eclipse and convince him to send her back to the year 1993. After searching almost everywhere for Eclipse, she finally found him in her fathers empty throne room (Argo had already gone to dinner) Eclipse was standing in front of the big glass window which showed nothing but the blackness of space (the window resembles the one on the Death Star). Nora saw Eclipse's black and white body, was a little afraid, then she approached him, "Eclipse, my father has requested that you send me to the year 1993, so that we may be sure that the plan is completed correctly," she spoke so fiercely that Eclipse believed her "yes princess, as you wish," and with a wave of his hand, Nora disappeared from the ship and reappeared at the Youth Center, but before she could take in her surroundings she was knocked down by someone, when she looked up she saw it was a human teen and she thought he was the cutest human she had ever seen and this human was Adam Park.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Coming up is Chapter 5.**


	5. Nora in Wonderland

**Ok everyone, here's Chapter 5. And it's about Nora! **

Chapter 5: Nora in Wonderland

"Where am I?" Nora asked, confused, the boy answered, "you're at the Youth Center in Angel Grove, I'm Adam," Nora looked confused, "what year is this?" She asked gingerly touching her forehead, "it's 1996," Adam replied, helping her up, "thanks," Nora said, a little thankful because she was very dizzy. "You're not from around here, are you?" Adam asked, walking her to a table, "no I'm not," said Nora shortly, careful not to say too much, Adam led her to a table and she sat down, surprisingly very tired after what seemed to be a short trip. Then an African-American girl with curly black hair about shoulder-length and wearing karate garments, approached them, "Adam, I was wondering what had happened to you, and who's this?" The girl asked, in a pretty loud voice, "Oh Tanya, I ran into-?" Adam looked a little confused, then he looked at Nora "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you your name," he apologized. Nora then realized that she didn't look the same, she turned her head and saw her reflection in a window, she was wearing a short-sleeved light pink top, light denim blue Capri's, and her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, to her she actually looked beautiful, then she realized why Tanya wanted to know who she was, she was Adam's girlfriend and with Nora there, she felt threatened. Well Nora didn't like Tanya very much, but she liked Adam a whole lot so she decided to see how much Tanya really loved Adam, "it's Nora," she answered Adam sweetly, already Tanya's face was getting really red, and Nora could tell that she was very angry, "so Nora," said Tanya, standing behind Nora's chair, "where do you come from?" Nora knew what Tanya was going to do, so she decided to keep up with the new girlfriend thing (not that she would mind being Adam's girlfriend) and see if she'd do it, "I'm from Blue Bay Harbor," Nora responded. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at Adam, who smiled back, as if he was in a trance, Adam began to hold Nora's hand, now this made Tanya furious, "how dare you come in here and try to steal Adam, you little snippet," scoffed Tanya. Nora just grinned then she got up from her seat, turned to face Tanya, and said "how dare _you_ try to accuse me of stealing your boyfriend when we're just friends." And with that Tanya stormed out of the Youth Center and everyone there applauded Nora for standing up to her. "Nora, Tanya is not my girlfriend" Adam said, Nora smiled at him and said "I know that," then she grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the Youth Center, "now you can show me around," she said laughing. Now she was going to get to spend some time with Adam and get to really show him her affection.

Earth, Eyela and Willem's Palace, 2012:

That night, Eyela was sitting on the edge of her bed, meditating on what was Argo's plan, when suddenly she had another vision, this one lasted a minute or two. When it ended Eyela felt very weak and scared, "Willem!" She screamed, when her brother got there he asked her what was wrong, "I'll tell you, but first call the rangers they too need to hear this." When the Star Rangers arrived they went straight to Eyela's bedroom, Eyela was laying on her bed propped up by some pillows looking very pale, "Rangers, I had a vision of Argo's plan," she told them. "He plans to enlist the help of the Space Rangers of 1998, to destroy the original Power Rangers, so that time will forever change, so that the rangers who followed the original rangers will never be rangers," Eyela took a deep breath after saying all this, "but what's Sarah doing back there, why did Argo send her back in time for?" Emily asked, worried about her best friend, "that, I'm not sure about," answered Eyela, "how will we stop Argo from doing all this," asked Chris, Eyela looked curiously at the Blue Star Ranger then nodded to her brother, "Willem will open a time portal to the year 1993, and there you will team up with the original rangers and defeat Argo once more," said Eyela. Willem walked over to a control panel, pressed a few buttons and turned a few knobs, and before the rangers knew it, a giant blue circle appeared in the room, "good-bye rangers," he said, but just before the rangers vanished Eyela spoke up, "Oh, and don't worry about Nora, we'll go back to 1996 and bring her back." The rangers just smiled and walked into the portal, on their way to another mission.

**Thanks again for reading, and stay tuned for Chapter 6. It's the ranger's first encounter with the evil Space Rangers. please R&R. **


	6. The Battle Begins

**Here's Chapter 6. Please R&R. **

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins

When the Star Rangers arrived in Angel Grove in 1993, they were standing outside of the Youth Center, "well, I guess this is it," said Emily, "hey, maybe we should go inside, maybe the Mighty Morphin Rangers and Sarah are in here," suggested Ben, "well I guess we've got to start somewhere," Matt said, so the rangers entered the Youth Center. When they were inside, they saw a lot of teenagers and pretty soon every face looked the same, "okay guys, let's split up, Emily and Ben, you two will cover the bar and any tables surrounding it, Chris, you'll cover the locker room, Kyle and I will cover the exercise area, okay guys, let's move." As Chris watched the locker room he saw a lot of people, but none of any importance, or so he thought, "excuse me," said a girl who we all know her as Kimberly Ann Hart, "Oh sorry," he apologized, "are you looking for someone?" Kimberly asked, "well yeah, I'm looking for a girl named Sarah O'Connor, have you seen her?" Chris asked. "Well let me see here, does she have long golden-blonde hair, pale skin, and does she like to wear pink clothes?" Kimberly questioned. "Well yeah," Chris answered, "then you're a friend of Conner's!" Kimberly smiled, "I'm Kimberly," Chris looked confused, "Conner?" "Yeah Conner, that's the nickname we gave her, Zack thought of it, come on, I'll take you to her." Meanwhile Emily and Ben had already found Sarah flirting with Billy, "look Ben, there she is," Emily sounded relieved that she had finally found her friend, safe and sound, "but who's that guy she's with?" Ben asked, "don't know, lets go find out," said Emily, who was now filled with excitement. The kids approached the couple's table, "hey Sarah," Emily greeted her best friend, "Emmie, Ben, you're here!" Sarah screamed, then the newly dubbed Conner, turned to introduce her boyfriend to her friends, "and this is Billy Cranston," said Conner, "Billy's my new boyfriend," she whispered to Emily, who giggled in delight at her friends good fortune. Then pretty soon all the rangers from both 1993 and 2012 were all gathered, were all introduced, and the Star Rangers informed the Original Rangers why they were there, "wow, rangers from the future are actually here, that's amazing," said Kimberly very much impressed, "how predigious," said Billy, who had his arm around Sarah, "amazing," Jason said approvingly, "not bad, for rookies," said Tommy, "will you help us?" Matt asked, "of course we will," the other rangers said in unison. Just then they heard a loud crash, "I guess they're here," said Sarah. And the rangers went to investigate. When they got there, they saw a smoldering space pod, which had created a crater right behind the Youth Center. Smoke and flames emerged from the pod, "how did this get here?" Tommy asked, "We'd better look for survivors," said Trini. "Oh, you won't need to," came a hissing voice from behind them, the rangers spun around and saw six teens dressed in black, "who are these guys?" Asked Zack, "they're the Space Rangers," said Kyle, "I don't know much about these guys," said Ben, "but the girl with the brown hair sure is cute," he finished. "The name's Ashley, and don't you forget it," hissed the Yellow Space Ranger, "we're here to put you guys out of commission," growled T.J. "not on my watch," shouted Jason, "you guys ready?" "Ready!" Shouted the other Mighty Morphin Rangers, then Jason yelled, "its morphin time!" Tommy yelled, "Dragonzord!" Zack yelled, "Mastodon!" Kimberly yelled, "Pterodactyl!" Billy yelled, "Triceratops!" Trini yelled, "Saber-Tooth Tiger!" And Jason yelled, "Tyrannosaurus!" Then Matt gave his team a knowing look, and they all knew what that meant, Matt shouted, "it's morphing time!" Sarah yelled, "Geminian STAR Ranger 1, PINK!" Emily yelled, "Geminian STAR Ranger 2, YELLOW!" Chris yelled, "Geminian STAR Ranger 3, BLUE!" Kyle yelled, "Geminian STAR Ranger 4, BLACK!" Matt yelled, "Geminian STAR Ranger 5, RED!" And Ben yelled, "GREEN STAR Ranger POWER!" And instantly the Star Rangers were morphed into their assorted colors, which look like the Time Force suits, with the exception that the Star suits have stars on the chests with their power gems in the middle, "Excellent," said Andros, "Lets ROCK IT!" Then all the Space Rangers pressed the code 335 on their morphers and they all morphed. Oh yes, the Ultimate battle of Power Ranger history has begun.

**Coming up is Chapter 7. Thanks.**


	7. Changing the Past and the Future

**Well here we are, about half-way through this fanfic. And here's Chapter 7. Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Changing the Past and the Future

Angel Grove, 1996: "So, how do you plan on finding Nora?" Asked Willem, he and Eyela had also gone through the time portal back to the year 1996, to bring Nora, the good daughter of Argo, back to the present, "I don't know, Brother," said Eyela, "but I bet all we have to do is find a weird looking girl doing weird looking things," she finished. The Geminian Royalty were now dressed in regular teen clothes, and they began looking for Nora. When all of a sudden a pretty girl with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing a pale pink short-sleeved top and light denim blue Capri's, came near them (they were in Angel Grove Park) with a cute Asian boy, the young couple kissed for a good minute, then the boy left, "well Brother, I think we've found our Nora," exclaimed Eyela. The siblings approached the girl without much caution, "Come on Nora, it's time to go," said Willem. "What! Oh! How did you guys get here?" Nora exclaimed, as if coming out of a trance, "we came to take you home," Eyela said speaking softly, "but I don't want to go, I like it here, I like the people and I love Adam," complained Nora, "Adam huh? Is that the name of the boy you were just kissing on?" Willem questioned, "But, can't you guys just leave me here? I'm much happier here then I ever was there!" Nora begged, "I've finally found what I've been missing all of my life, and that's love. No one back there loves me, oh yeah, they might say they do, but they don't. You see, actions speak louder than words. And they've proved, through their actions, that they don't love me, but Adam has and I love him for that. He loves me for who I am and I love him for who he is, so I don't want to go back." Nora's little speech spoke volumes, but still they needed to go back, "I know how you must feel Nora, but still we'll be changing the future if you stay here," reasoned Eyela, "we are already changing the future and the past, now!" Nora declared. Eyela looked at Willem, Willem looked at Eyela, and then Eyela gently took Nora's hand, and with a wave of Willem's hand the time portal appeared and the trio walked through it. Back to 2012.

The Ultimate Battle, Angel Grove, 1993: The battle was on. Each ranger formed a team of two to fight one of the Space Rangers (the reason they had to team up like that was because the evil Space Rangers, with their new robotic programming, made the evil rangers ten times stronger than their original strength). Jason and Matt teamed up against Andros, Kimberly and Sarah teamed up against Cassie, Trini and Emily teamed up against Ashley, Zack and Kyle teamed up against Carlos, Tommy and Ben teamed up against Zhane, and Billy and Chris teamed up against T.J. It was a vicious battle. Both sides were very good fighters, so good that it looked like neither side was making much headway, "give up Rangers, you'll never win," hissed Cassie, she and Sarah had locked arms, trying to shove each other to the ground, "no way, you guys give up," Sarah defended with an angry tone to her voice. So the fight continued without much closure.

**And again, thanks everyone for reading. And coming up is Chapter 8, where Nora steps up and lends the rangers a helping hand. Stay tuned.**


	8. To Seek and To Fight

**And here's Chapter 8, where things start going very wrong for the rangers. Please R&R!**

Chapter 8: To Seek and To Fight

The Palace, 2012: Willem, Eyela, and Nora came back through the portal a moment later, "Now, we need to find a way to stop the Space rangers without killing them," said Willem, "maybe there's a cure in our computer database," suggested Eyela, walking over to the computer and she began typing away, her fingers flying over the keys, "I might know of a way that's much quicker than your way," Nora offered, "Oh really, than what is it?" Willem questioned, "I think there's a weapon, back on my father's ship, that can fire a laser beam, reversing their robotic reprogramming, and it's virtually harmless." Nora explained, both Eyela and Willem looked thoughtful, than Eyela spoke, "do you think you could go back to the moon, get it without anyone noticing, and bring it back here, so that we can teleport it to the rangers?" "I'm sure I can," Nora spoke defiantly, and with that she disappeared in a white light.

Angel Grove, 1993: At some point all the rangers pulled out their megazords. It was the Mighty Morphin Megazord and the Star Megazord versus the Delta Megazord, "give up now rangers, or face the consequences," said Andros, "NEVER!" All the other rangers shouted, and Zhane hissed, "Then prepare to DIE!" And the fight continued.

Argo's lair: The Moon

"Well Eclipse, so far you have managed to send my daughter back to 1996 because you had an itch in your finger, you have turned my brilliant plan into a catastrophe, by sending Sarah to 1993, which as you know wasn't part of the plan, and so now I ask you, how do you propose my new rangers will defeat the others?" Argo didn't sound pleased, then Eclipse had an idea, "Master, if you would just give me one final chance, I have the perfect idea," "Oh really Eclipse, then what is it?" Argo said with mock interest, "we use the super regenerator to super charge our ranger's megazord and the other rangers will be history!" Argo looked thoughtful, and then he nodded his slimy head, "alright Eclipse, we'll try it out, but if it doesn't work, you know what will happen," Eclipse looked pale for a moment, then he gulped and said, "thank you Master," then he turned to Clockster and said, "Clockster, set the super regenerator on the Delta Megazord and fire!"

Angel Grove, 1993: It finally looked as if the Mighty Morphin and Star Rangers had finally got the best of the Space Rangers, "We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" Ben sang, "We haven't won yet," cautioned Emily, then, out of nowhere, a thin streak of blue light pierced the sky and it struck the Delta Megazord, "Oh no!" Billy cried, "What happened?" Sarah asked, "It looks like Argo has turned on a regenerator and has regenerated the other Megazord," said Billy, explaining in his technical way of talking, "What does that mean?" Sarah asked, "It means that Argo has super charged the other Megazord," Trini translated, "look at us now, Rangers," hissed Andros. Then the Space Rangers pulled out their Delta V-3 missile and fired at the other two megazords, bringing them both down. Before Sarah knew it she and all the other rangers were knocked out of their megazords, "We need to regroup," said Kimberly, Matt looked at Jason, Jason looked at Matt, and then they both said at the same time, "okay." "That's right rangers, run while you still can, because we're not going anywhere," laughed Argo.

** Coming up is Chapter 9. Where the rangers get some unexpected help! Stay tuned.**


	9. The Harder They Fall

**Here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Harder They Fall

Argo's Lair, The Moon: Nora, dressed in her breezy pink princess gown, made her way through the dark halls of Argo's ship, "Now, all I have to do is get to the lab, distract Clockster and Searus, then grab the blaster, and teleport back to Willem and Eyela so the rangers can use this to stop Daddy's new warriors," whispered Nora to herself. She rounded a corner and found herself in the doorway that lead to the lab, she looked around, trying to find the right distraction, when her eye caught the perfect one. There, on the wall, rested a mutiny alert, all she had to do was pull the lever and voila the whole ship would be on lock down and everyone would have to report to Argo. So, stealthily, Nora crossed the hallway and, with much effort, she pulled the lever, when that happened red lights blinked on-and-off and an ear piercing horn sounded, Clockster and Searus hobbled, as fast as they could, out of the lab, down the hall, and around the corner, and out of sight. That's when Nora ran into the lab and began searching for the blaster; she eventually found it in a safe, she used her ladies pistol to break open the safe, "PERFECT!" She congratulated herself, while holding the blaster safely in her arms, "Now, lets get outta here," and with that she teleported back to the Palace.

The Palace: "Nora, you made it!" Willem greeted her warmly, "and it's about time too," Eyela said rather briskly, "we need to get this to the rangers and FAST!" Nora smiled weakly and handed Eyela the blaster, "here," she said, Eyela took the blaster and carried it to a table, and then Willem walked over to the control panel and began vigorously pressing buttons, and turning knobs, and pulling levers. Then, for some reason, he stopped, "Willem, whatever is the matter?" Eyela sounded exasperated, he looked puzzled for a moment, then he spoke, "I don't know, the computer says that it's too light," he was shaking his head in frustration, "that's strange, we've never had a problem like this before," Eyela was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to fix this problem, when an idea came to Nora, "why don't we send the blaster back there with a bunch of people for extra weight," Eyela had to admit that it was a good idea, except for the fact that the only way for this plan to work is to gather up a bunch of former rangers, and what if they refuse? "I'm not sure this'll work," Eyela sounded doubtful, "of course it'll work Eyela, all we have to do is get at least three former ranger teams, tell them it's for the fate of the earth, and voila we've got our cargo," Nora sounded determined, so Willem began to search the computer for three of the best teams to go.

Angel Grove, 1993: The Rangers had retreated to the Power Chamber to regroup, "Man, those guys sure are tough," complained Ben, "How are we going to defeat them?" Trini asked. Matt and Jason were pacing back and forth, unsure what they should do, when all of a sudden Alpha 5, Zordon's assistant, came into the room, "Rangers, we have enough power for one more attempt, and I mean only one more attempt," warned Alpha, "Matt, what should we do?" Sarah asked, "Jason, the decision is up to you," said Kimberly, the two Pink Rangers were leaning against one of the control panels, then Billy had an idea, "Alpha, is it possible for us to temporarily transfer our powers to the Star Rangers?" Asked Billy, Alpha then began searching their database to see if that would be plausible. Finally Alpha answered, "yes Billy, it certainly is possible, the only thing is, is that the Star Rangers must only use this power instead of their own, the decision is up to you," all of the teenagers looked to one another for the answer, but none of them found any. Before anyone could answer, a bright light appeared in the middle of the chamber, and a blaster appeared with a bunch of other people, that the kids guessed were other rangers, "Greetings, Eyela and Willem send their regards and have sent you this blaster that will most defiantly help you in defeating the evil Space Rangers," said an African-American man, then Emily asked, "who are you people?" The Black man laughed and said, "I'm Scott Truman, the Red RPM Ranger, and these are my teammates, Summer Landsdown, the Yellow RPM Ranger, Flynn McAllister, the Blue RPM Ranger, Ziggy Grover, the Green RPM Ranger, Dillon, the Black RPM Ranger, Gem, the Gold RPM Ranger and his twin sister Gemma, the Silver RPM Ranger." After Scott had introduced himself and his team, a Caucasian man with blonde hair (whom Eyela has a crush on) stepped up, "I'm Hunter Bradley, the Crimson Thunder Ranger, and these are my teammates, Tori Hanson, the Blue Wind Ranger, Shane Clarke, the Red Wind Ranger, Dustin Brooks, the Yellow Wind Ranger, my brother Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger, and Cam Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger." At this point and time, Ben was so excited that he could hardly control himself, "these guys are so cool," he breathed, "Oh, calm down Ben, we still have one more group to go through," hissed Emily. Finally another Caucasian man with curly red hair stepped up, "I'm Mack Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger, and these guys behind me are my teammates, Ronny Robinson, the Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Dax Lo, the Blue Overdrive Ranger, Rose Ortiz, the Pink Overdrive Ranger, Will Aston, the Black Overdrive Ranger, and Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger. And we already know who you all are," Mack looked at each one of them and smiled. "So, you're all former rangers and you know who we are," said Jason, trying to get the facts straight, "that's correct," answered Cam. "But there's no more time for talk…" Gemma started, "lets go do some damage," Gem finished.

The Battle Field, 1993: "So, do you think those pitiful rangers are coming back?" Cassie asked her fellow Space Rangers, "Knowing them, they'll be back," said Andros flatly, "and when they do we'll crush them like roaches," cackled T.J. All of the dark warriors laughed in unison, and at that moment grey smoke filled the air and five ranger teams emerged from it; all morphed up, "surprised to see us," cried Trini, "where did those other rangers come from?" Asked Carlos, quite puzzled, "That's for us to know and you to find out," Tori retorted, "that's enough talking, lets flip the switch on these guys," ordered Matt. Quickly the evil rangers morphed, and the fight was again on. Because the evil rangers were so strong they had to weirdly team up. But Argo was in no mood to lose today, so he sent down Eclipse and the Wornets, "ha, ha, ha, Rangers, did you miss me?" Cackled Eclipse, "not overly," Sarah commented, "Wornets, ATTACK!" Eclipse screamed, "We'll take care of the Wornets," offered Mack, volunteering his team and himself, "and we'll take care of Eclipse," Scott volunteered himself and his team, "okay guys, just don't underestimate the power of Eclipse and the Wornets," Matt warned his fellow rangers.

**Well, i'm not going to upload anymore chapters until Black Friday (the day after Thanksgiving). So stay tuned to see if it turns out black for the rangers! Happy Thanksging! **


	10. Defeating Evil

**Here's chapter 10. Please R&R.**

Chapter 10: Defeating Evil

The Final Battle, Angel Grove, 1993:

While the Overdrive Rangers fought off the ever-multiplying number of Wornets and the RPM Rangers took on the annoying Eclipse, the other rangers took on the evil Space Rangers. They formed a system that just might work; they attacked them in waves, first the Mighty Morphin Rangers went at them and if they failed, then the Ninja Rangers would give it a go and if they failed, then the Star Rangers would give it their best shot, (as you can tell, their system worked from weakest to strongest) and it worked just like they had planned it. Then they decided to attack them as one, but that proved to be even more dangerous, "Man, these guys are tough," gasped Zack, "Affirmative," agreed Billy, "does anybody have any suggestions on how we can kick those guy's butts?" Kimberly asked, Sarah and Matt shared a knowing glance, then she nodded, Matt stood up, as well as the rest of his team; they all raised their arms to the sky and shouted as one, "We need laser fire power now," then the laser blaster appeared. Just like it was their own Star canon, the Rangers all held the blaster, aimed it at the evil rangers, and they all shouted as one, "FIRE!" The blaster fired, the laser streaked at the speed of light, and then it struck the evil ones, smoke filled the air as it struck the bad guys causing a gigantic explosion. When the smoke finally cleared they saw the bodies of six teenagers lying on the ground, "are-are they dead?" Emily whispered, not wanting to raise her voice too loudly, as if they were asleep and she didn't want to wake them, Billy removed his helmet and walked towards the fallen rangers. First he checked for Ashley's pulse, then he checked Cassie's, then Andros, then all them, after he had finished checking Zhane he smiled and said, "it wasn't that hard to figure out that they're not dead, they're all going to be fine, they just suffered a concussion," "Thank God," said Sarah, kneeling down next to Billy. At this point the RPM Rangers had whipped out all of the Wornets, Eclipse seeing that he was now seriously outnumbered, decided to retreat, "this isn't the end, Rangers," he squealed as he disappeared. All of the rangers then demorphed and helped the unconscious rangers back to the Command Center, "Rangers, I am proud of all of you, and so is Willem and Eyela," Zordon beamed at the rangers, then they heard muffled moaning noises coming from the Med Bay, they all hurried in there to find the Space Rangers wide awake and very confused, "where are we?" Ashley moaned, Cassie tried to sit up, but when she did, she got very dizzy, Chris helped her lay back down, "you're all at the Command Center," answered Trini, "the Command Center? But it was destroyed a year ago," Carlos groaned, "and our old powers along with it," sighed Ashley, Sarah knew what they were thinking, "you're in Angel Grove, but it's not 1998, you're all in 1993," she spoke slowly and clearly so that there were no mistakes, "1993? How did we get here?" T.J. now looked very confused, "That, is a long story," laughed Sarah.

**Coming up is chapter 11. Stay Tuned.**


	11. Saying GoodBye

**Ok Folks, here's Chapter 11. ****Please R&R.**

Chapter 11: Saying Good-Bye

After everything was straightened out and the Space Rangers were back on their feet, the rangers from 1998, 2003, 2007, 2009, and 2012 all got ready to head back to their own time spans. "Again, we're really sorry for all the trouble we caused you all," Ashley apologized for herself and her team. "Oh, think nothing of it, if it wasn't for you guys Sarah would have never met Billy, Nora wouldn't have met Adam, and Eyela wouldn't have ever met Hunter, I say it was well worth it," said Emily, then she giggled in delight. "I still can't believe Eclipse had casted a time traveling spell on my compact mirror," Sarah laughed dryly, trying to keep the tears back. She was happy that they were finally going home, but then she was sad because she was leaving Billy and she would probably never see him again, then the blue time portal appeared marking that it was time to go, first the Space Rangers walked through it. "Hey, you know, we could all meet again in the future, maybe we could have a big reunion," suggested Ashley, then she shrugged and followed her teammates. Then the Ninja Rangers went through, followed by the Overdrive Rangers, then the RPM Rangers and finally the Star Rangers. Sarah lingered there a moment longer, "Oh Billy, I don't want to say good-bye, I don't want to leave you," Sarah began to cry, "oh Sarah, I don't want you to leave, but I guess we don't have a choice, do we?" Billy hugged her tight, 'No," she whispered, "Do you think, in the future, we could see each other again?" Billy smiled weakly, "You can count on it," then slowly he kissed her, the two kissed for a long moment, then they parted, "I guess I'll see you soon then, I love you, Billy Cranston," Sarah whispered. Billy heaved a heavy sigh, trying his best to control his emotions, and then (fearing that if he spoke louder, he would lose his voice) he whispered, "I love you, Sarah O'Connor." She smiled weakly at that, she blew him a kiss, and then she walked through the portal and out of sight.

**Thanks once again for reading. Coming up is Chapter 12 and a big surprise!**


	12. A Celebration

**Hi Folks, sorry about the delay, I was very busy. And now, here's Chapter 12 and the big surprise! Please R&R! **

Chapter 12: A Celebration

Argo's Lair, The Moon: "ECLIPSE, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, TWO-TIMING, DISGUSTING, USELESS AND POOR EXCUSE FOR A GENERAL, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, MY ABSOLUTELY PERFECT PLAN HAS BEEN RUINED AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed Argo, who was, as you can tell, furious with his top general. "Oh please Master, it wasn't all my fault, someone helped the Rangers!" Pleaded Eclipse. "Oh, I can clearly see that Eclipse, and don't you ever call me a fool, do you understand?" Boomed Argo, he was clearly losing his patience, "but Master, one of our own helped them," cried Eclipse, Argo was no longer paying any attention to him, "Eclipse, I have just about had it with you, leave me now or I will destroy you!" Eclipse, fearing for his life, hurried out of the room. Argo, who was now alone, sighed heavily, and then he boomed, "THIS IS NOT THE END RANGERS, I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

The Palace, 2012: Willem, Eyela, and Nora waited patiently for the rangers, when the portal appeared and the Star Rangers stepped out of it, the portal disappeared. "Welcome home Rangers!" Eyela greeted them warmly, "I trust that you are all in good health?" Matt responded, "Yeah Eyela, we're all great," then he leaned in and whispered to her, "but Sarah's really bummed out, she didn't want to leave Billy Cranston," Eyela nodded thoughtfully at this, then she walked away from Matt, shared a knowing glance with her brother, then she spoke loudly and clearly, "Rangers, while you were away, it was pointed out to me that you don't really know much about your ranger history, so I have organized a celebration not just to celebrate your recent victory, but so that you may know about your history." She noticed the confused looks in her ranger's eyes, she finished her announcement by saying, "I have invited every ranger since 1993 to this celebration, they are all waiting in the ballroom, please head down there immediately," and with that the Geminian siblings and Nora began to walk in that direction. The Rangers heard Nora say, "Yay, I'm going to see Adam, and I'm so happy!" Hearing this, Sarah's mind began racing, "if Adam's here, then Billy might be here to," she spoke to Emily very slowly, not quite believing that it was true, "well, there's only one way to find out, lets get down there, girl," Emily laughed and pushed Sarah ahead of her. All the way down to the ballroom, Sarah was caught in a worrying fit, question like 'will he be there' or 'will he still like me' and even 'will he be married to someone else' were heard. Eventually Emily started to laugh, "Honey, if he could see you know, I'd bet he'd run right back to Aquitar and back to Cestria and never come back," hearing this, Sarah kept quiet, even though she knew Emmie was joking, she didn't want to take any chances.

Finally they arrived; the large room was packed full of rangers and their allies, "WOW!" That was all the Star Rangers could say, almost as soon they walked into the room, a tall woman with long reddish-brown hair came over to them and she hugged each one, "Hey guys, wow! Isn't this amazing! Didn't I say we'd see each other again," the woman began to ramble. All of the teens looked kinda confused, but it was Ben who recognized her, "Ashley? Is that you?" He asked, Ashley blushed, again she'd forgot to introduce herself, it hadn't occurred to her that she didn't look the same anymore, "yeah, sorry for not saying who I was, I thought you guys recognized me," she said apologetically, then she noticed Sarah's eyes scanning the crowd, apparently looking for someone. It hurt a little when Sarah saw Eyela with Hunter and Nora had disappeared; she had run off with her Adam. Sarah was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Emily giggle and felt a hand on her shoulder, slowly she turned to face the person, but when she did she suddenly felt dizzy and knew that she was going to faint. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the face and those wonderful blue eyes of an older Billy Cranston.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Coming up is the last chapter, Chapter 13! Stay tuned.**


	13. Always and Forever

**Well, here we are the last Chapter. The ending is a surprise. Please, please, please R&R. Enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Always and Forever

When Sarah woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed, _how'd __I __get __here,_ she wondered. She looked over to one side and saw Emily, who was flipping through a magazine, sitting in a chair and Ben, who was listening to his MP3 player, was sitting next to her, (the others had taken turns sitting with her) just then, Ben looked up and smiled, then he nudged Emily who also looked up. In a flash Emily was by her best friends side, "how are you feeling, sweetie?" She gently cooed, Sarah thought for a moment, talking to her body, then in a rather weak voice, she answered, "so-so." Then Emily smiled and said, "well doll-baby, you're going to feel much better, and it's gonna be soon, real soon," at the strange choices of words, Sarah was generally confused, but didn't say a word. Emily looked up to Ben, who had a big smile on his face, then she stood up and followed him to the door, "remember dear, if you need anything don't hesitate to scream," said Emily brightly, and then Ben pulled her through the door behind him, and the door swung closed.

After her friends left, Sarah found herself alone and board, _was __it __Billy? __Was __he __really __there? __Or __was __I __just __being __stupid_, she sadly thought. She missed Billy, she missed him a lot, _I __would've __been __happy __to __give __all __this __up, __if __I __could've __stayed __with __him,_ she knew that she shouldn't think this way, but how else was she supposed to think? They took her away from the one she loved, and because of that she would never be happy again. Just then she heard movement, it was coming from the other side of the room! She looked to the floor and saw a shadow, it was a human, and not a monster, like she'd first thought. Then the shadow moved, it moved closer and closer to her bed, keeping her eyes to the floor; Sarah saw jeaned legs and then a blue shirt, her eyes kept slowly moving up the body until she reached the face and then her heart stopped and tears welled into her eyes. The person was Dr. Billy Cranston! "Billy!" Sarah screamed, she threw her arms up for him to pick her up and he did. Sarah kept crying as Billy hugged her tightly and he kept kissing her and telling her how much he missed her and loved her.

After all the excitement, all the rangers gathered together in Sarah's hospital room for their celebration, even Willem, Eyela, and Nora were there, "so sweetie, you're a scientist now?" Sarah asked her boyfriend, whom she had been sitting on the bed with, leaning wearily against him, "yeah Baby, I became one while I was living on Aquitar and then in 2000 I moved back to Angel Grove to help create all the necessities that the Lightspeed Rangers needed," replied Billy, pulling Sarah closer to him, "and he did a fine job," Dana Mitchell-Grayson complimented. "Okay, now Adam I want to know did you ever miss me?" Nora asked her boyfriend, Adam just shook his head and wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist (Nora was sitting on his lap), "of course I missed you sunshine, I love you more than anything else," he reassured her. Then Eyela, who had been sitting with Hunter, stood up and announced that it was time for everyone to go home, so that Sarah might get her rest. Everyone except Billy left, the good-byes and best wishes were said and it was the Star Rangers who were the last to leave, "Hey Nora, can I tell you something?" Sarah whispered, Nora came over and sat on the edge of the bed, "what is it?" The little princess asked, "I think we should set Emily up with Jayden," the pink Star Ranger suggested, remembering how the yellow Star Ranger had looked at the Red Samurai, "yeah, lets do it," Nora whispered back, then she and Adam left and all was quiet. At last Sarah like Nora had found what she'd been missing. And that was love.

**The End**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and don't worry I'll be writing more fanfics soon.**

**Now, I would like to take a moment and thank all of you out there for reading my 1st fanfic. Thank you everybody who reviewed this story, you guys are amazing. And thank you everybody who just read read this fanfic, you guys are amazing too!**

**So folks, stay tuned for my next fanfic, and here's a hint: it's about Christmas! Stay tuned. **


End file.
